


Close as a Kiss

by Lady_Slytherin



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Sleepovers, this takes place a few months pre-NMTD but then is canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Slytherin/pseuds/Lady_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Lovely Little Femslash Day Five: Firsts</strong><br/>Meg wants to start dating boys, but she's worried because she's never kissed anyone. Hero offers to practice with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close as a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @megwinter for betaing.

The credits rolled. Hero laughed as Meg danced along to the music, almost falling off of her bed. They hadn’t had a sleepover in _ages,_ so when Meg had invited her over Hero had accepted at once, even though it had been on rather short notice.

When the credits ended, Meg closed her laptop and put it away. When she returned to her bed, she lied down on her side, facing Hero. “ _Ten Things I Hate About You_ era Heath Ledger is _so_ underappreciated.”

“You say that about _all_ the eras of Heath Ledger,” Hero pointed out. She had the strange urge to poke Meg’s nose, which she suppressed. Besides, there was too much space between them. Meg’s bed was _huge._ “Besides, even if he weren’t dead, he’s too old for us. You’re only sixteen, after all, and I won’t even be _that_ old for another several months.”

“You are _such_ a _killjoy!_ ” Meg said. “If I’m already going to have elaborate fantasies about Heath Ledger I think I can age myself up ten years to make it appropriate. Besides, ten years from now I’m going to be even more _dazzlingly_ beautiful than I am right now.” She fanned her hair around her dramatically as she spoke.

“I suppose that’s fair,” Hero said. She considered doing the same thing with her own hair, but it wouldn’t have the same effect. “So, are there any real boys in your life?”

Meg put a hand to her chest in an appalled gesture. “Heath Ledger’s real!”

“Okay, are there any boys of our own age who you’ve actually met and who _aren’t dead_ in your life?” Hero amended.

“I think Robbie might ask me out soon,” Meg said. She waggled her eyebrows.

Hero smiled, but for some reason her heart felt as though it had suddenly been scraped across a splintery surface. “Oh, Meg, that’s wonderful! I mean, if you like him it is. You do, right? I think we’ve talked about this.” 

“I do,” Meg confirmed. She opened her mouth, then closed it and shook her head. “Never mind, it’s stupid.”

“No, go on. What did you want to say?”

Meg looked away. “I’m just a little bit freaked out. I mean, I’ve never kissed anyone before. What if we go out on a date and he tries to kiss me and I do it wrong?”

“Really?” Hero asked. Meg always seemed so confident about—well, everything. “I didn’t realize you hadn’t had your first kiss.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Meg said quickly. “I just don’t want to mess up.”

Hero wished that she could tell Meg that there was nothing to worry about, but she knew it wouldn’t help. There was nothing embarrassing about never having been kissed at age fifteen, but there would be no way to convince Meg of that. “You could always practice,” she suggested, wanting to say _something_ helpful.

Meg made a face. “With who, Ben? Pedro? No way.”

Hero bit her lip. “What about me?” she asked quietly. She hadn’t planned on this, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew she liked the idea.

“What?” 

“You could practice with me,” Hero said, a bit more confidently this time. “It’d probably be good for both of us, I could use some pointers as well. Besides, we’ve known each other for so long that it wouldn’t be embarrassing if we’re not particularly good at it.” Her explanation was rational, but she knew it didn’t account for the way her heart had suddenly sped up.

“Hero are you—are you gay? Or bisexual?”

Hero shrugged, trying not to seem disappointed at the direction this conversation was going. “I think I might be bi. I’m not really positive though.”

“Oh. I thought you figured out all of—that, when you were a kid.” Meg looked away awkwardly.

It took Hero a moment to figure out what she was referring to. “You mean because I knew I was trans? Because that’s not quite how it works. Gender and sexuality aren’t the same thing,” she explained. “Just because I’m sure about one doesn’t mean I have the other sorted.”

Meg seemed to relax a little bit. “Does that bother you, though? Not knowing?”

Hero thought about this. “Not really,” she said. “I mean, we have our whole lives to know for sure. There’s no need to rush things.”

“I guess so,” Meg said, but she looked unsure. “Would it make us gay? If we kissed, I mean.”

“Not if we aren’t already,” Hero said. “If we _are_ straight, kissing each other for practice won’t change that. And if we’re gay or bi, not kissing isn’t going to somehow make us more straight.”

Meg played with her hair, avoiding eye contact. “I’ll do it if you want to,” she said all in a rush. “Why not do it?”

Hero smiled. “All right.” She moved across the bed and put her hand on the back of Meg’s head to pull her into a kiss. 

Meg made a sound of surprise, then leaned into it. She ran her finger though Hero’s hair, which felt _really_ nice, and let their lips move together. Hero sighed when they separated. 

“What sort of kiss would you call that?” Meg asked, tucking a strand of hair through her ear. 

Hero just stared at Meg for a moment, wishing that she had a camera so she could capture how Meg looked in that moment. “What’s that?”

“I asked what sort of kiss you’d call that,” Meg repeated. “I mean, it obviously wasn’t a peck, but I don’t think you could call it making out, either. So what kind of kiss was it?”

“We could look it up,” Hero suggested. She pulled out her phone and googled ‘types of kisses.’ Right away she found a list with detailed descriptions of different kisses and what they meant. “I think what we just did would be considers a ‘lingering lip kiss,’” she said once she’d scrolled through the list. “It’s described as a closed mouth kiss, no tongue, lasting more than twenty seconds.” She decided not to mention that the kiss was described as being one that signified deep love. 

“Let me see that,” Meg said, grabbing the phone. She looked through it. “We should try some of these,” she said decisively. “Since we’re already practicing.”

“Okay. Which one do would you like to do?” Hero asked. She couldn’t keep her eyes off Meg’s lips.

“Let’s see. Oh, here’s a good one!” Meg said. “The single lip kiss. ‘To give your partner a single-lip kiss, you have to take any one of their lips sandwiched between yours and suck gently.’”

“Okay,” Hero agreed. “Let’s try that. Do you want to do it to me, or should I do it to you?”

“I’ll go first,” Meg said. She closed the space between them and kissed Hero, the way they’d done before, then moved down to her bottom lip and tugged it between her teeth before sucking on it. It only lasted a second, but it sent a shudder through Hero’s entire body.

“Did I do it right?” Meg asked, pulling away.

Hero nodded, feeling a bit shaky. “Yeah, I think so. Let me try.”

She moved in towards Meg and mimicked the kiss. Meg sighed when she pulled away. “That’s nice,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Hero agreed. She tried to pull herself together. “So what’s next?”

Meg continued to scroll through the list. “I don’t think we want to do the upside down kiss, my bed’s not big enough for that. And some of these are just like, cheek kissing and I don’t think that’s something we really need to practice.” The world ‘practice’ sent a dull ache through Hero’s body. “Oh, I’ve got it! The secret message kiss.”

“What’s that?”

“The explanation on here’s not very good, but I _think_ you’re supposed to try to spell out secret messages with your tongue while you French kiss.” Meg raised an eyebrow at her “That sounds like fun, yeah?”

Hero forced herself to breathe slowly. “Are you sure you want to try that one before we’ve even tried the French kiss?”

Meg shrugged. “Go big or go home,” she said, shifting suddenly so that she was straddling Hero. She moved down so that their lips were only fractions of an inch apart, then pulled back a bit. “I mean, if you want to. We can do another one if you’d rather not do this.”

“It’s okay,” Hero said breathlessly. “I mean, I want to.”

Megs lips came crushing down on hers, mouth open far too wide. Hero giggled and turned her head to the side, which sent Meg’s open mouth right onto her neck. Meg pulled away, falling on top of her in fits of laughter.

“Try again?” Hero suggested after a moment. “Only maybe we should start with our mouths closed this time and go from there.” She almost started laughing again.

Meg nodded. She leaned down again, mouth closed, then opened it slowly, letting her tongue slip into Hero’s mouth for just a moment. Hero was about to mimic the motion when a bit of Meg’s _hair_ somehow ended up between their mouths. 

“Ew!” Meg said, pulling away. “Shit, I’m sorry about that.” She checked her wrist for hair ties, but there weren’t any.

“Here, take mine,” Hero said, pulling one off of her own wrist. Meg pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

“One more try?” she suggested.

“Yes. I’m sure we can get it right this time,” Hero said. She wrapped her arms around Meg’s neck and pulled her down. After a short period of closed-mouth kissing, she opened her mouth and slid her tongue into Meg’s. She’d meant to do what Meg had done and pull back quickly, but Meg stopped her, beginning to spell out letters on her tongue. Hero caught a few of them, but not enough to make out any words. It was—well, it was a little weird, really but not unpleasantly so. In fact, Hero found she was rather enjoying it.

After a little while, Meg pulled away. “So, what did I spell?” she asked.

Hero thought about it, but all she could remember was the feeling of the kiss. “I’m sorry, but I have no idea.”

“I guess you’ll never know, then!” Meg said teasingly. She leaned in and kissed Hero firmly where her jaw hit her neck. “That’s called a jawline kiss,” she said proudly.

Hero’s heart was pounding in her chest. “I think that’s enough practicing for one night,” she managed to say.

“Yeah, it’s almost two,” Meg said. glancing at her clock. “Do you want to run down to the kitchen and get some ice cream before we go to bed?”

“That sounds lovely,” Hero said. They went into the kitchen and Meg scooped two bowls of vanilla. But when Hero went to sleep that night, it was Meg, not the ice cream, that she could still taste on her tongue.

*

Hero prepared two mugs of tea and brought them over to the kitchen table. “So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” she asked. They’ve barely spoken since the kiss last week, only talking when they passed in the hallway. Then, earlier today, Meg had pulled her aside and asked if she could go over to her house after school.

“I went out with Robbie yesterday,” Meg said, running her finger along the edge of the table.

“Oh.” Some of the tea spilled when she set down the mugs on the table, which was odd; Hero wasn’t usually that clumsy. “How was it?”

“All right, I guess,” Meg said. She looked up. “It wasn’t as good as I expected, though.”

“Oh?” Hero winced at the hopeful tone her voice had taken on. Meg was one of her closest friends, she shouldn’t be so happy that her date had gone poorly.

“Yeah. He kind of makes fun of me,” Meg said. “And I don’t think we have that much in common. I mean, he’s cute and funny, but—I don’t know. You know?”

Hero nodded. “Do you think you’ll got out with him again?”

Meg shook her head vehemently. After a moment, she added, “There was something else, too. I didn’t like kissing him. I mean, it wasn’t terrible. But I didn’t like it as much as I liked kissing you.” The words seemed to trip over each other on the way out of Meg’s mouth. “It just felt so _serious,_ like I was doing something really important. It wasn’t fun like it was with you.”

“Oh, really?” Hero’s heart did something very odd in her chest. 

Meg reached across the table and took Hero’s hand. They did this, sometimes, but today it felt different. “Do you want to, maybe—Hero, would you want to go on a date with me? I bet it would be more fun than going out with Robbie again.”

Hero hesitated, looking down at their conjoined hands. “I suppose that depends. I’d love to, but not if you think you’re straight. I know that figuring out your sexuality can be confusing, but if we dated and you kept calling yourself straight it’d feel like it was invalidating my gender.”

“Are you definitely bi, then?” Meg asked. “Last week you said you weren’t sure.”

All it took was one thought about the kiss for Hero to nod her head. “Yes, I’m bisexual.”

Meg shrugged. “I guess I’m okay with maybe being bisexual, too,” she said. “If it means I get to keep kissing you.”

Hero smiled. “All right, then, let’s go out. Should we do a picnic? I’ve always thought that a picnic would be a lovely date. Tomorrow afternoon, maybe?”

“Yes,” Meg said. “That sounds great.” After a moment, she added, “Do you want to know what the secret message was? When we kissed?”

“What was it?”

“I wrote, ‘I don’t want to stop.’”

Hero laughed, then got up from her chair and kissed Meg on the cheek. “That’s called a ‘thank you’ kiss,” she said. “It’s a kiss you give a friend when they’ve just told you something wonderful and you’re very excited to go on a date with them.”

Meg smiled and kissed her back.


End file.
